


Postcards From The Edge Of The Universe

by indiegal85



Series: Ain’t No Mountain [8]
Category: Star Trek: Discovery
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 10:13:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13479315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indiegal85/pseuds/indiegal85
Summary: Communication is the most important part of any long distance relationship





	Postcards From The Edge Of The Universe

> _Hey baby, what’re you up to?_

>Who’s this?!

> _There’s more than one person that calls you baby? I think we need to have a talk._

>Kat? What are you doing inside my computer?

> _There was an accident with the transporter and now I’m tiny and stuck in here. Help me!!_

>Umm, what?

> _Either that or I’m using my secret Admiralty knowledge to send you messages through a little known system built into all Starfleet vessels._

>That makes more sense. Slightly. But why are you messaging me now?

> _Because I’m bored. What’re you doing?_

>I’m trying to work! It’s only two hours into my shift!

> _Want me to tell you what I’m wearing?_

>Oh dear god no seriously? You are going to get me into so much trouble!

> _But I’m all alone in my office.._

>Does it count as insubordination if I tell you to bugger off?

> _You’re boring._  
_> Ok, I’ll chat to you later. _  
_> Love you x_

  
Hey Kat,

Sorry about earlier, I hope you didn’t think I was being rude but it was the middle of my shift and the chief was hovering. I know you can get away with pretty much anything being all important and stuff but the rest of us have to follow the rules some of the time at least! So anyway, how’s your day going? Nothing very interesting here, we’re on our way back from the conference on Alpha Centauri so hopefully not too long until I get to see you again. The chief is mostly making us fill the time with diagnostics which is kind of essential I guess but pretty dull. He did have me analysing some data on the new reaction system earlier though which was pretty cool as I haven’t got as much experience with it as some of the team, so it’s good he thinks my opinion is worth something. Or maybe he just thinks I need extra help to get up to speed, which would be less good. I hadn’t thought of it that way, let’s hope it’s not that.

Anyway, I’d better get back to work now as my break’s nearly over, I just wanted to say hi and sorry for cutting you off earlier. It was nice to hear from you, it’s actually kind of cool you can just send messages into my work computer. I’m around tonight if you want to chat properly.

Miss you x

  
_Are you off shift yet?_

Yes, I’m in my quarters. Call me whenever.

_Are you alone?_

NO! Don’t call naked!

_*Incoming transmission*_

‘Why do you always assume the worst of me?’

‘I don’t! I just know what you’re like! Hi, by the way. It’s nice to see you.’

‘Good to see you too. Hi, Monica.’

‘Admiral. I was just leaving.’

‘She’s gone. That doesn’t mean you can take your uniform off.’

‘Didn’t even cross my mind.’

‘Of course not. So what was going on earlier?’

‘I have to be sensible and grown up all day – it’s nice to sometimes take my Admiral’s hat off and just be Kat for a bit. I only get to do that with you. Sorry if it was annoying.’

‘No, I liked it. I think. It just surprised me.’

‘Well, next time you’ll know. How was the conference?’

‘Oh, you know. Lots of sciencey people talking about exciting sciencey things that’ll probably never happen but might be quite cool if they did.’

‘Sounds about right. Did you get to explore much?’

‘Not really. I was mostly working or sleeping.’

‘You seem a bit down. Is everything ok?’

‘I’m ok. I just.. it’s not the same, sending you messages or even calls like this. I miss you.’

‘I know. I miss you too. But you’re back on Earth soon and I’ll come and meet you as soon as I can. You should have a few days before you ship back out again too.’

‘Sometimes I wish we’d never been rescued.’

‘Rose tinted glasses; remember all the ration bars and me making you get in that stream?’

‘Bitch. I’m still not sure I’ve forgiven you for that. Alright, I wish we were still on Talgar.’

‘That sounds more appealing. That was a good weekend.’

‘Yeah. Really good. You’re right though, we’re not far away. I can do another few days. So what’s going on on Earth that I’ve missed? What’s that beeping?’

‘I’m really sorry baby, I’ve got an incoming transmission on a priority one code, I’ve got to take it. Talk to you soon, ok?’

‘That’s ok. Love you.’

‘Love you too.’

 _*Transmission ended_ *

‘Bye.’

  
_Hey baby,_

_I’m so sorry about earlier. I can’t even explain what it was about to make it better as it’s classified. I guess you’ve probably gone to bed now, or at least your roommate will be back or I’d call you again. You need to hurry up and make Captain soon so you get your own room! I’ll wait five minutes in case you’re still awake and want to chat then I’m going to turn in; it’s been a long day._

_X_

  
> _Morning_!

>Hi! Sorry I only got your message when I woke up this morning, I was running late so was going to reply on my break. Sounded like you had a late one. Are you ok?

> _Yeah, and thankfully everyone else concerned is too. Sorry again for ditching._

>That’s ok, it’s an occupational hazard of you being really important. I know I have to share you.

> _What’re you up to today_?

>Same same. Going over some programming for the reactor to make sure all the calculations are correct. My brain is already fried.

> _I don’t believe that for a second – you could work on programming for three days straight and you’d still be quicker than the rest of your team_.

>If you make me blush people will get suspicious =P

> _Did you seriously just send me an emoji?! What century is this_?!

>Says the lady using excessive punctuation to make her point.

> _You use excessive punctuation when you talk so I’m allowed to in text format. I’m just evening the playing field._

>Harsh. I thought you liked my enthusiasm.

> _I love everything about you. Never change._  
_> You still there?_

>That’s the nicest thing anyone’s ever said to me.

> _Uh oh, did I make you cry while you’re supposed to be working_?

>I’m not that bad! But I did just have a moment. Thank you. I don’t know how to respond.

_> No response needed. But I’d better let you get back to work._

>Like I can concentrate now!

> _You can always concentrate. You are the queen of multitasking ;-)_

>Was that supposed to be dirty? Because you made it sound like it was. Through text format. Impressive.

> _Oh baby, I can make anything sound dirty._

>Trust me, I’m well aware of that fact.

> _Are you implying that’s a bad thing?_

>Court’s still in session on that one.

> _Let me know when you decide. Now go do some work_.

>Who was it who started this conversation in the first place?!

> _I know, but I have a meeting to get to as well. Have a good day. Love you x_

>Love you too.

  
Hi Kat,

Hope your meeting went well – I should probably say meetings because you usually seem to have more than one, I guess that’s how being an admiral works. My day hasn’t been very exciting, though at least doing the programming is getting me out of scrubbing the jefferies tubes like Monica has spent the last few days. Grim. I’m off to the gym with her tonight, we’re working on our hand to hand as we both barely scraped through the last assessment from not training enough. Expect bruises when you see me!

Can’t wait to see you xx

_Hi Sylvia,_

_My meetings were long but ok. You were right, there were five today; I think they breed when I’m not looking. Sometimes I wish I was a Captain again but I think that was actually more complicated, I’ve just forgotten all the details. Hope the gym was good, don’t let Monica beat you up too much – I’ve got plans for you that involve you not wincing in pain when you’re touched._

_Not long to go now xx_

Hi Kat,

We’re due back at Earth tomorrow and we’ve got a week’s leave before we ship out again! I just found out so I’ll let you know docking details when I know them. Shift starts in five so chat later.

Love you xxx

PS. How do you feel about visiting my parents?

_Hey baby,_

_I was hoping to get you all to myself for at least some of the time but I guess I can share. Do you think they would mind if I came to stay?_

_Love you too xxx_

Kat,

Of course they won’t mind, they love you! They certainly seem to talk to you more than me! Though I think I’ll have to keep you away from my niece and nephew because they won’t be as impressed by me if they get to meet a real life admiral.

Xxx

_Hang on, I didn’t realise we were talking full on family reunion. What have I just let myself in for?_

No, nothing like that, just my brother lives round the corner from my parents so if we’re seeing them we’d probably see him too, and I’d really like to see the kids. If you don’t want to I can do a couple of days there and then come over to you afterwards.

_I want to spend as much time as I can with you so if they don’t mind I’d love to come. I’ll have to look at my schedule though as I’ve definitely got a few meetings I can’t rearrange but I can do some working from home and change some routine things._

_Can we go to my apartment for a couple of days too though so we can have loud sex without worrying about people overhearing?_

_Xxxx_

Definitely xxxx

_Ok, I’ll look at my schedule and come up with a plan xxxxx_

  
* _Docking Port Alpha 75, USS Arturo is now ready to commence disembarkation_ *

‘Hey you.’

‘Kat!’

‘Missed you.’

‘Missed you too.’ 

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve tried writing this in a completely different style to usual so I hope it made sense! All feedback greatly appreciated.


End file.
